elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mournhold (Tribunal)
Mournhold, also known as the City of Gems, is a city found in . Description At the time the Nerevarine visits it, the city is home to King Helseth Hlaalu, the ruler of Morrowind, and the Goddess Almalexia, a member of the Tribunal, as well as birthplace of Barenziah. It is referred to as "The city of light and magic" by the local people. History Mournhold, during the time of Resdayn, was home to a young Vivec. On the 12th of Sun's Dusk, 1E 2920, Mournhold was destroyed by Mehrunes Dagon. Almalexia, Sotha Sil and Vivec were too late to stop the Daedric Prince but managed to banish him back to Oblivion. The ruins of the city then became known as Old Mournhold, while the city was built anew on top of it.2920, vol 11 - Sun's Dusk Mournhold is a temple-city within the capital city of Almalexia, the largest and oldest city in Morrowind, named for its patron goddess. Almalexia is truly an ancient city, possibly predating the Dunmer. It is reputed to be built over the ruins of a vast Dwarven city, although the current inhabitants vigorously deny this. This is also the seat of government for the Dark Elves, where the priests of the Tribunal rule in the name of their legendary deities. Mournhold was not destroyed like some of the other cities in Morrowind after the Oblivion Crisis. Mournhold is the setting of the Tribunal questline during the Tribunal expansion pack. In DLC, it is stated that Mournhold was sacked by Argonians some time in the 4th Era, during the Argonian Invasion, but is in the process of rebuilding. The province's capital then switched to Blacklight.Dialouge with Neloth Districts Mournhold is separated by large walls into five distinct districts: Godsreach Godsreach is on the far west side of Mournhold and is the upscale residential area of Mournhold. Located here are manors, The Craftsmen's Hall, a tavern, and the Mournhold Museum of Artifacts. One of several entrances to the Mournhold Sewers is located in Godsreach. It is connected to the Temple Courtyard and Plaza Brindisi Dorom. The Great Bazaar The Great Bazaar is the merchant quarter of Mournhold. There is an outdoor theater located on the west side of this quarter. The east side has two rows of shops. The north row has a magic shop, armorer, and bookseller. The south row has a clothier, pawnbroker, and trader. At the very south corner of the Great Bazaar is the entrance to the Bazaar Sewers. The Great Bazaar is connected to the Temple Courtyard (Northeast Gate) and Plaza Brindisi Dorom (Southeast Gate). The Plaza Brindisi Dorom The Plaza Brindisi Dorom occupies the southernmost area of Mournhold. It is an arboretum dominated by a great statue of Almalexia and Mehrunes Dagon at its center. It is connected to Godsreach, the Great Bazaar, Royal Palace. The Dwemer ruin of Bamz-Amschend are accessible from the plaza after the quest "An Attack on Mournhold." The Royal Palace The Royal Palace is the living quarters for the royal family and the business center for the affairs of Mournhold and the rest of Morrowind. The palace is in the center of the city and is accessible from the Temple Courtyard, Plaza Brindisi Dorom, and the Palace Sewers. Temple Courtyard The Temple Courtyard is an enclosed area dominated by Almalexia's High Temple. It is connected to Godsreach, Royal Palace, and the Great Bazaar. Underground Sublocations Old Mournhold Old Mournhold is found under the city of Mournhold. It is the ruins of the ancient city over which Mournhold was built.Dialogue with Mournhold citizens Old Mournhold can be accessed from many trapdoors found around the city and serves partly as sewers, and houses many hostile beings. Bamz-Amschend Bamz-Amschend is a large Dwemer ruin buried under Plaza Brindisi Dorom's statue. Norenen-dur Norenen-dur is a Daedric shrine found under Mournhold. It is accessible from Bamz-Amschend. Quests Trivia *Levitation does not work in Mournhold. Appearances * * ** * * de:Gramfeste (Tribunal) es:El Duelo (Tribunal) pl:Almalexia (miasto) (Morrowind) ru:Морнхолд (Tribunal) Category:Morrowind: Cities Category:Tribunal: Locations